Ose
Ose is a demon in the series. History The 57th spirit of the Goetia and a great President of Hell. He first appears as a leopard, but after some time will take the form of a man. He gives skill in all liberal sciences and true answers concerning divine and secret things. He can change any men into any shape the exorcist may desire, and the one that is changed will not know it. He can also put them in a state of insanity on which the victim will believe that their identity has changed. The delusion, however will only last for an hour. Ose governs over 30 legions of spirits. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Fallen Race **Tokyo Revelation: Main Antagonist *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fallen Race, Boss, Hallel Race (Boss), as '''Ose Hallel' *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Fallen Race, Divine Race, as '''Ose Hallel' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fallen Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Fallen Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Fallen Race, Boss *Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei: Fallen Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Fallen Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Fallen Race *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Fool Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Fool Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Fool Arcana *Persona 5: Fool Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Fool Arcana *DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version **''Shin Megami Tensei Devil Children: Light & Dark: Minor Antagonist *Devil Children Puzzle de Call!'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Nether Class *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Fallen Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Tokyo Revelation'' Ose appears after the summoning ritual involving Saki is completed, his body towers over many buildings and he does not speak. He proceeds to fight Masakado and Cerberus, but is being easily beaten by them. In order to counter this Gagyson offers his life to his master, which gives Ose wings, tusks and birdlike feet. Despite this, he was still losing until Masakado let his guard down, after catching Masakado in his hand Ose's lost arm regenerates thanks to his unlimited supply of magnetite coming from Saki. Once he loses his unlimited supply of magnetite, Masakados finishes him off in one blow. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Ose appears in the Assembly of Nihilo as a boss and drops the Anathema Magatama after the Demi-fiend defeats him. An all white version of Ose appears next to Baal Avatar. This Ose is Ose Hallel, who aids Baal Avatar along with Flauros Hallel. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Ose can only be acquired through fusion and appears as a boss in one of the final acts and as support for many of the bosses following his act; in particular he appears alongside Flauros in the Distortion boss room. In Act 18, he faces off against Andras, Azura and the player character, summoning Berith and Orobas to aid him. After losing he is disappearing as his two allies have already vanished. He uses the last bit of his strength to strike down Andras, only for Azura to take the blow meant for him, vanishing afterwards. During the Basilica activation quest, the player encounters Ose Hallel when it kills a Demon Buster in front of them, scoffing that humans are weak no matter which world they belong to. After the fight, he leaves, but reappears to confront the player and Azura in Nakano, where he is fought off by DB Kuroe. He appears alongside Flauros Hallel as the third boss fight in End of Days Ichigaya. After obtaining his plug-in, players are able to fuse this variant in a special double-fusion of Ose and Throne. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Ose appears as a common enemy in Sector Fornax's basements. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Ose is summoned by the Terminal Guardian at the third terminal to defeat the prentice Samurai. His defeat leads the terminal to return to normal. He will also be summoned by G.H. Hills in the final round of the "Hunter Tournament Finals" Challenge Quest. Afterward, Ose can be found as a normal encounter in Ginza. He can teach Flynn the Blight, Dekunda and Javelin Rain skills through his Demon Whisper. Ose will be one of the demons in Tsukiji Hongwanji during the entry test. Attempting to communicate with him here will result in him blowing on the candle. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Ose initially appears in Kanda-no-yashiro, guarding a crest which unlocks the seal which holds Krishna prisoner. Nanashi must defeat him in order to obtain the crest needed to proceed further into Kanda-no-yashiro's depths. Ose will later appear as a regular enemy in Shibuya. He can teach the Blight, Critical Wave and Javelin Rain skills through his Demon Whisper. Ose benefits from learning Physical attack skills. ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' Ose is fought in the underworld and drops the Sword of Kusanagi after his defeat. ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 5'' Ose is the sixth Persona of the Fool Arcana and can be found in Niijima's Palace and the Sheriruth area of Mementos with the title, "Cruel Leopard." He is the first Persona to learn the Heat Wave Physical skill. Itemizing Ose with Electric Chair execution yields the Matarukaja skill card. The Shadow of Yoshikuni Nejima takes the form of Ose when the party encounters him in Mementos during the "Winners Don't Use Cheats" request. He can be found on the 5th path of Akzeriyyuth. Due to his cheating in the real-world games making him impossible to hit, the Phantom Thieves will likewise be unable to strike him during the battle. After a few turns, the initial battle ends with the party retreating. In order to deal with Shadow Nejima, the protagonist must seek out information on a skilled game player, Shinya Oda. After learning some tips from Shinya, the protagonist will be able to land a hit with his gun the next time Shadow Nejima is encountered through the use of a special shot. The battle then ends with an all-out attack from the Phantom Thieves. ''DemiKids Light & Dark Version'' Known as Ozemos, he appears as a boss guarding one of the doors in the final dungeon, Dark Castle Tyrnanog. Stating that Jin's quest to defeat the Imperium will end here. After his defeat he is impressed by Jin and states that Imperius waits ahead. ''Shin Megami Tensei Devil Children: Light & Dark'' Ose is one of the three commanding officers of Remiel. After fellow officer Crocell is defeated, he takes action in going against the Devil Children, sending Raphael to act as a spy while sending other servants like Poseidon and Ameretat to take them down. He later invites the group into his castle by letting them believe he is giving them the tool they need to defeat his master, only to challenge Jin and Akira to battle. Once Jin proves he has what it takes to defeat Remiel, he gives him the item. The last officer Gemori appears before them and tries to kill both him and Jin, with Ose protecting Jin and dying in the process. ''Devil Children Puzzle de Call! The second boss faced by Rand, Ose is found in the village stage. He uses lightning to strike down a vertical row. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Boss= - Nihilo Headquarters= - Ose Hallel= *Baal Avatar summons Ose Hallel and Flauros Hallel in fourth turn if it has not been defeated yet. *Ose Hallel always heals Baal Avatar with Diarahan the instant he is summoned. }} |-| Summonable Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Boss= |-| Summonable Ally= :Bind |Normalattack= Phys x2, 1 enemy |Skill= Blight\Innate Dekunda\Innate Javelin Rain\40 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Boss= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' Boss= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Persona 3'' Persona 3= |-| FES / Portable= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Boss= |-| Shadow Nejima= |-| Persona= ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Gallery Trivia *Ose in Tokyo Revelation is called Satan in the English dub, but is called President in the original Japanese version. *Prior to the PlayStation 2 era, Ose's sprite was a palette swap of Flauros'; the artwork was even dedicated to the latter. In Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, even though both Fallen demons received updated designs, Ose's 3D model was based on Flauros's outdated design with his original skin palette, while Flauros' model is based on the updated design. This continued in all subsequent games which use 3D demon/Persona models until Persona 5, in which Ose's 3D model was based on the revised artwork. Category:Goetia Demons Category:Divine Race Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Puzzle de Call! Demons Category:Puzzle de Call! Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas Category:Ronde Demons